It all started with a signature
by MediaGeekGirl
Summary: Plagg can get a bit noisy at time but when Adrien get an autograph from you who he can't help but at a look at it. Which leads off to something bigger, how will Adrien take this news? What will happen between him and Marinette? Will they ever see through the mask? Stay tuned P.S sorry about the grammar(I don't own anything) rated T for language and could change
1. It all started with a signature

It all started with a signature

"Er, actually I want an autograph from you…."

I plopped down on to my bed sighing as I looked at the cd case in my hand. I can't believe how talented she is, I mean I knew she was good but damn this is amazing. By this time Plagg had floated out of my bag and was hovering over me

"Hey Adrien

I ignored him immersed in own my thoughts. I had no idea she even liked Jagged Stone, I really wish I could talk to her some more. I want to know her better, but she is so quite, and shy around me. Am I that intimidating or maybe its just how she is around guys. No wait she is nothing like that around the other guys in our class or even Chat. She seems so strong and brave around every one even a bit sassy when Chloe gets involved almost like… Ladybug.

"ADRIEN" Plagg screeched in to my ear

"Ouch what the heck Plagg why did you do that for?"

He floated in front of my face clearly a bit pissed off

"I called your name for like 5 minutes."

He looked over at the case in my hand and a Cheshire grin crosses his face.

"Ohh I see."

He floats up into my face while still grinning that is now starting to creep me out.

"You"

"Don't" ohh no he's not

"Liiiike "

"Plagg" he is

"Her" I stood up in shock

"N-no I ugh I'm just curious is all"

"Ohh so that's why you're blushing"

He is impossible "I'm serious Plagg, its just she is a totally mystery to me ok. (sigh) I just want to know her better. Besides I love Ladybug and only her."

"mhm alright. Can you get me some camembert?"

"Yea I know Marinette is so cute, sweet, and

"Adrien"

" Is even a awesome gamer,"

"Adrien"

"But I'm so not interested in her in the way you think I do, nope. No romantic feeling here no sir ee' hehehe"

"Adrien!"

I stared at him blankly "what."

He sighed "I get it ok what ever you say but can you go get me some Camembert I'm starving."

I backed away slowly some blushing a bit more "oh I um ok"

I left him there as fast as I could. I can't believe I did that, crap I bet he thinks I have a crush on Mari but I don't. I like Ladybug and only her…. At lest I think so.

When I came back with his food I was shocked to see him over at my desk he looked like he was working on something, this is strange he is usually not this active.

"Plagg, what are you doing?"

Once he notices I was there he quickly flew over taking the disgusting cheese petting it as he slowly floated backwards.

"Finally, I have you my sweet." Then he landed on the table before he started eating it. I then noticed what he had been to be looking at; the case was lying right next to my valentine's letter. I went over to take a closer look it, why was he looking at them?

"Ohh you see it too," he mumbles as he was halfway though the cheese wheel.

"See what?"

" The writing is the same." He said that as if it was no big deal. I felt my stomach drop a bit; there was no why it is from Marinette.

"Wait what, are you saying that letter I got i-is from Marinette?"

He gave looked at me as if I was I biggest idiot. "Yea I am"

"There is no way it is "

"Adrien I am 50,000 year old fairy don't you think during that time I may have learned a thing or two"

I groaned as I grabbed my bag putting him, the letter, and case inside and put my scarf on as I head out of my room. Sending a Quick text to Nino as I headed for the front door.

"Hey where are we going."

"Nino's, maybe he can spread some light on this."

"Why him wouldn't that blogger chick be a better choice."

"No! Ayla is Marinette's best friend there is no way I can ask her. Any way Nino told me that he has been looking into this kind of stuff with her." After that it was a bit quit till almost half way

"Adrien"

"Yea"

"Why don't you believe me."

"(Sigh) I do believe you I its hard for me to believe that she wrote it. I just want to be sure." But what if it is from her, why did she send it and how did she get my letter I never sent it. Wait does this mean she love… No no no stop it you don't fully know for sure it's from her but it could kinda explain why she acts the way she does. I sigh again as I reach the door and I go over to Nathalie's desk.

"Hey Nathalie, I need to go to Nino's we have a huge physics test coming up can you please…."

"I thought I told you he is a bad influents for you" I turn around to see my dad standing at the top of the staircase, of cores he would just end up being there.

"He is still my friend, He just wanted me to have some freedom for once. That's does not mean he is a bad influents for me." Why does he always try to locked me up?

He huffed as he turned away " 3 hours maximum then I want to be back here Nathalie will quiz you once you get back is that understood."

"Yes sir" at lest I can get some fresh air

"Adrien" what now

"Yes father"

"Where did you get that scarf?" umm what

"From you remember my last birthday. Nathalie said it was my gift from you." Please just let this be some sick joke.

"Why would I give you some thing like that? Nathalie please note down to get a replacement gift for Adrien and Adrien get rid of it." I stood there in shock, I cant believe this did he just no this isn't fair Nathalie must of gotten it, that means he forgot He forgot again. He left me there with Nathalie.

"Adrien the car is ready."

I turned to her tears threating to spill

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I I'm sorry Adrien, he told me to get you something quick. I was running out of time , and this Marinette girl came by and dropped it off for you, I couldn't lose this job. I'm so sorry Adrien."

"Marinette" I whispered I looked down at the scarf, it was hidden so well she had signed the ends with her signature just like what she did with her hat.

How could I be so stupid?

* * *

I sat on Nino's bed and just told him everything from the letter to what happened just twenty minutes ago and I felt miserable.

"Why didn't she tell me?" why let my dad take all the credit

" I kinda understand."

"How"

"Dude you where so happy when you told us it was from him. She probably didn't want to ruin that for you. She just that kind of person, now you know why I had a crash on her for a while." How can some one be that nice? Now I feel worst

"Hey but at lest you found out who sent you that letter I mean I know I'm not a expert but these look like they match perfectly." I lay back onto his bed; picturing Marinette in my mind, she would give the credit to someone else so I could be happy. She did always have some sort of spark when I showed up at school with it on wait dose this mean Ayla knew the whole time; wow they know how to keep a secret. But Marinette ohh sweet Marinette I need to make it up to her some how, wait the letter

Your hair shines like the sun

Your eyes are green of luck

I look at you and wonder

Your thoughts and dreams

Yes, your Valentine I will be

Our love will be so true

Together for eternity

My heart belongs to you

My eyes widen as I realize and my cheeks start to burn

"She likes me"

Nino looks over at and rolls his eyes "that is the understatement of the year"

I look over at raising my eyebrow " wait you seriously didn't know she has had a huge crush on ever since you came to our class"

I face-palmed " What am I going to do Nino"

"mhm ok first what do you like about her?"

"Umm" I pick up the magazine of her and Jagged Stone looking at her eyes

"That she is creative, kind, is always willing to stand up for what's right, she always smells like cookies when she walks by, and I feel like I need to know everything about her. Nino what d…." when I looked over to him and I saw the exact same smile Plagg had he looked so excited "ose this mean?" he quickly jumped to my side getting in my face. Why dose everyone want to be in my face today.

"Ask her out."

"What!" what the hell Nino

"You like her a lot, you know how you feel right now that's what I feel around Ayla. Wanting to be close to her, to know who she is, to find out everything from what they like to what why they do the little things they do."

"I ua" do I like her like that I know I like ladybug like that but Marinette she maybe I do. I feel my heart racing thinking of all the times I visited her as chat how she was so open to me how I called her princess why did I start doing that maybe I have always liked her just never thought of it. I snapped out of my trance to see Nino texting that I can guess was Ayla by his big grin still on his face. Then suddenly his mom came in, she was the kind of women that took care of every one that came over, she had a small accent that I just can never place and is one hell of a cook.

"Alright boys time to have some dinner I hope you don't mind some home made spaghetti and meat balls Adrien."

"Its fine Ma'am."

* * *

After we eat he went back to Nino's room I still maybe an hour till Gorilla came to get me. I sighed; Nino and me did do a bit of studying though he really needs to study more.

"Nino, I think I might go to Marinette's in a bit I just need to talk to her badly."

"It's cool man I was thinking I was going to need to drag you there if you didn't do anything soon heheha." He placed a hand on my shoulder "don't worry when they get here I'll just say you started heading home a while ago and that your phone died but if they don't take that as an answer then I'll let mama go at them she has a bone or two to pick with them anyway."

"Hehehe thanks man you're the best."

"Just tell me the details later."

"Your starting to sound like Ayla." He just shrugs and laughs it off as I started to head out; I am so lucky to have a friend like him.

* * *

After a few minutes of looking I finally found her family's bakery I looked up at her tsarist and glopped, I hope I knew what I was doing. When I walked in I saw her parents busy as they both baked and manned the front of the store her mom saw me after finishing with a customer.

"Ohh hello there Adrien what can we do for you." Wow her parents are still as nice as I remember.

"Umm I can to talk with Marinette is she here?"

" She is up in her room I'll go tell her."

"Umm please don't tell her its me I umm."

"It's fine we have a feeling of what you mean." I look up to see her dad standing behind his wife, wow he is really tall.

"Thank you"

I stood there for a bit as her mom went up and her dad went to the back to take care of something. A few minutes pass and I could hear someone rushing around I guess she was doing some last minute cleaning. Then her mom came back down and shrugged "give her a minute she had a to put away some secret project away."

"Oh um ok" I wonder if she would show me. Then her dad came back with a plate of chocolate chip cookies and mini cheesecakes; "here you can take these up there with you."

" Thank you sir"

"Ho ho ho call me Tom." Ok they are really friendly

As I head up I suddenly stared to feel nervous, I was doing it actually doing it I was there in her house going to ask her about everything. I stopped I'm front of her hatch and glopped "I can do this its just Marinette (sigh)"

"hey what's taking you so long hurry up all this suspense is making me hungry."

I stuffed a few cheesecakes in my bag to shut him up, its still cheese in a way. I knocked on her door

"Come in" oh god help me

I open the door while still holding the tray and once I was all the way in

"Hey Marinette I..."

When our eyes meet it feel like my heart stopped for a second, I never noticed how blue her eyes where and so heavenly too. I felt like everything stopped just for a bit as I got lost in them then was brought back down to earth as she spoke.

"A-Adrien w-what are you d-doing here?" was she always this cute

"Um I just need to talk to you." She nodded as a blush creped on her cheeks (red was certainly her color).

When I gave the tray to Marinette felt a jolt rush though me (her skin is so soft) then we sat down on her lounge chair. This is going to be harder then I thought crap I didn't think this though I cant talk to her if I'm to nervous to. I looked down to the scarf around my neck and took a deep breath, here I go, and I turn to her

"T-thank you for the scarf"

She gasped as she turns to look at me (don't back down) I took her hands into mind still staring into her eyes (her beautiful eyes).

"I have been a idiot this whole time I should have realize sooner that my dad could never give me such a heartfelt gift."

"How did you find out it was from me?" she whispered so quietly that I almost didn't hear her.

"Your signature, you had signed the ends so well I didn't see it till I looked closer. (Sigh) Marinette."

"Yes "

I reached into my bag still holding on to her with my left hand, I pulled out the letter showing it too her. Again she gasped I gave a small chuckle as she did so, she is damn adorable and beautiful why didn't I realize it before.

"I guess my princess has a habit of not signing things that she gives me."

My eyes shoot open as I let go of the letter (did I really just let that slip) my face turned to a bright shade of red that would put Ladybug's suite to shame. We stared each other for what felt like hours then she spoke

"Did you j-just called me p-princess?" her face was so red I could swear she looked like Ladybug if only she had spots.

"I-I did." Crap please don't realize I'm Chat quick say or do something

"I umm I" I don't know what happened but I ended up hugging her hiding my face in the crook of her neck (she smells so sweet).

"I want to know you better", I don't know why but I feel like spilling everything out this feels so much stronger then with Ladybug I guess this is how love truly feels, "your such a mystery to me yet you care for me more then my own father." I hold on to her tighter feeling her finally putting her arms around me (I never want to let go).

We sat like that for a bit then I spoke so quietly afeard that I might ruin this "Marinette", I pulled away to look in her eyes, she was crying but also smiling, I smiled at her and wiped away the tears that spilled " would you um go um out with me."

What happen next surprised me she had pull me into to a kiss, a deep passionate one her lips felt like soft silk with a tiny taste of ginger snap cookies and when we parted she hugged me yelling out "YES!"

I want to stay here with her but when I looked down to see her but it wasn't Marinette. I saw ladybug looking up at me "what are you doing Chat."

* * *

I jolt up to find myself in Nino's room with a very concerned Nino looking at me.

"Um what happen?"

"Well we found out that Marinette was the one who sent you that letter and then you laid there thinking about what you need to do but fell asleep I was going to wake you up but you looked like you needed it. Oh yea their here to pick you up."

I could believe what he was saying it felt so real.

"Are you ok dude?" I looked over to him

"I had the weirdest dream ever."


	2. To Purrfect to pass up

To **Purr** fect to pass up

I stared at sky as I sat there at the Eiffel tower in our secret spot I groaned as I laid back covering my face with my hand.

"What am I going to do?"

"Aww is kitty having problems?"

I uncovered my face to see My Lady as she was bent over so our faces where just in front of each other at that moment my heart dropped in my chest, I knew she doesn't like me liked I had her but how will she react if ii told her maybe she could help me. I looked in to her eyes and sighed

"I think I love some one else"

She gave me a surprised look then grinned even wider

" Ohh finally this day has gotten ever better ohh wait why are you so down then?"

I sat up holding my legs as I stared of to the city " because something weird happen today". I told her everything with a few changes here for identity's sake and saying that this girl that I nicknamed Snow White that was a girl is my class even said how she acts around me compared to how she is around everyone else and she had recently made a cd of songs I liked and that I had her autograph it. When I got home a my roommate, named Huntsmen, had said the writing looked the same to an anonymous letter I reeved not to long ago, and I went to a friend's to get a second opinion. When my friend, Wizard, told me that Huntsman was right as well as that Snow white has had a crush on me and that I have had feeling for her as well that I just never acknowledged it do to my crush I had on Ladybug. I even told her about my dream, replacing the bakery with an antic shop and that her room was in the basement, when I got to the end she cringed a little bit.

"Wow the ending was unextending." She said as I covered my face again

"I don't know what it means what do you think?"

"Hmm I'm not sure maybe a warning about something but other then that maybe it mean that you should go see her and get to know her then when you know how you feel for sure Ask Her Out!" I sighed, if only it was that easy

"So why are you so happy?" I turned to her; she spins around like a spotted top.

"The a had the best day ever I cant tell you much but it deals with my prince charming." She sighed and looked to the sky in a dreamy state.

"Ooh will you ever tell me his name."

She boops my nose "Nope" I blush a bit, why do you have to act so cute today Ladybug? I wonder how Marinette is? (I chuckled) I bet that's how she was when the cover did so well. I sighed getting up from my spot checking the time on my communicator it was 11:30 maybe I can check on my princess even if she is asleep I just want to see her before tomorrow.

"I think I'm going to call is a night. I already check my side on my way here."

"Same here, I wish you luck with your snow white ohh and here."

She hands me I small pouch "I was so excited that I made it for myself but you can have it." I pull out a small ladybug charm, it looked like she had made it with a small pieces of thin leather and sewed some red fabric with the spots cut out of it so you saw the leather underneath and 2 small white dots where made for the eyes, it was so cute.

"That blog said that ladybugs give lovers luck so now you will have all the luck you will need. " I look to her; wow who ever this prince charming is must be pretty great to make her act like this.

"This is **Pur** fect my lady I feel like the king of the **paw** world." I grinned turning to the city raising my arms to the sky, maybe this is all I need I feel so great all of a sudden. She shakes her head trying to laugh at my painful puns

"I can't go one conversation with you with out you making puns, can I."

"You know you love them." She laughs as she starts to head off "See ya next time Chat" "Bye Ladybug good luck with your Prince Charming"

She swings off was I wave goodbye, once she was good I started to head to Marinette's, I cant wait to see her.

* * *

I land on the familiar tersest peeking inside to see a girl twirling around hugging a pillow close to her chest; my heart flutters as I see her (she looks so happy) I tap on the and wave as she sees me and rushes over to open the hatch

"What the heck are you doing here Chat," I point over to the magazine on her desk.

"I just thought I should congratulate you on your success. I must say you did a **paw** some job, Princess."

"Ohh and you just had to use a pun it seem more of a **pun** ishment then anything else." God I love her sassy side I walk over to her

" Meow, Princess that hurts." I grin as I got closer once I was close enough I pick her up by her waist and spin her around and once I put her down I gave her a small hug (her small is just like how I dreamt it to be). "But really you are full of surprises."

That's when I noticed out of the corner of my eye a huge the wallpaper on her computer (it was me) I walked over to his computer when suddenly run in front of me.

"Ohhhhh a fan aren't we" she was blushing as she looked away

"Didn't you know curiosity killed the cat?" I smirked, oh how I wish she would act like to me when I'm out of the mask.

"That's what makes life so fun princess, so is that your Prince." she sighs realizing I was not going to drop it

"You can say so." she sits down at her desk staring dreamily at the screen (wait she is admitting it) I blushed a little bit but played it off. I stood behind her leaning on the back of the chair

"Ohh is it because his a model."

"Nope, its because he is so kind and thought full " Yes, she likes me for me.

"Purrrfect, for a second I thought you where like every other fan-girl."

She laughs and boops my nose "you should know better then that Kitty." Damn why didn't I notice all this before she is so perfect, she might be clumsy at times but her talent and personality over come that tenfold.

"I am going to take a wild guess that something happen between you two."

She spun in chair giggling "He asked Me for an autograph, Me! Ahhh it was the best day ever!" Even better then wining that hat contest. I stood back watching her go on and on while the biggest smile, I felt the charm in my paw knowing that tomorrow is going to be hard to act like normal. I want to take her in my arms and never let go, then suddenly a frown came a cross her face as she looked at the screen.

"What's wrong Princess?" I hate seeing her sad

"(Sigh) well the problem is that I want to ask him to a Jagged Stone concert but I cant even talk to him with out looking like the biggest idiot." Ohh

"I bet you're not that bad." Ok she kind of was

"I wish I could be normal around him."

"I know how about you write him a letter and then just give that to him. You don't even need to talk that, its simply **Kitten** ful" I raised my arms to the sky (And would be so adorable.)

"I tried that before but Chloe pushed me out of the way." She looked at the tickets in her hands. Wait what

" When did that happen?

" His birthday so I just ended up taking it to his house and totally forgot to sign it. He was so happy the next day, some one told him it was from his dad so I guess it wasn't all a waste." Wow so it's true

"Your so kind Princess "

"Thanks Chat." She gets up and scratches my head then an idea came to me

"How about I convent the guy who was the Bubbler to distract her so you can give it to him."

"Nino he is Adrien's best friend."

"Then its perfect."

"Wait do you even know where he lives."

"I have my ways." This is so awesome I get to help her ask me out, I stood there grinning as she gets up and stands in front of me starting at the ground then suddenly jolting up with the biggest grin I have ever seen from her. She hugs me and is some how able to lift me up a little bit and twirled around

" THANK YOU. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. THANK YOU." All I could was stare at her in amazement, how in the world was she this strong and god damn she is adorable at this angle or well every angle. When she let go and backed off a bit I had a sudden urge to go forward but I held back. I know I have all the time in the world to be with once I made my move I can hold off till then.

"I need to make the letter."

"Remember to sign it this time." I laughed as she punch my shoulder. Have I said that I love her sass because, I do.

* * *

We sat down as she started to brainstorm what to put on the paper and just ended up making a short poem

The music is playing

The beats are blasting

Here is a ticket

Will you take it?

And party with me

Yes/No

Marinette

She placed both the letter and the ticket in an envelope and slipped it in her purse. After that we hanged out and chatted about random things till we noticed it was almost 12:30.

"Well we don't want you be to tired for your big day tomorrow, princess."

"Thanks chat you're a life saver." I bowed

"It's a honor to help you Princess." She kissed me on cheek and I felt a shock go though my body, I was not excepting that.

She laughed and curtsied "Well be safe now Knight Chat till we see each other again." The next thing I knew I was on her terrace seeing her turn her light was off.

* * *

I felt like I was floating in the sky as I jumped on the rooftops on my way home. My cheek still tingled from kiss, I know she was just playing along and was probably to excite to care but I cant stop thinking about it I just wonder how a real kiss will feel. I remembered my dream (I bet I would be ten times better) I sighed (how the hell didn't I realize all this before). I know many people might think I'm getting to into this and say that I went from Ladybug to Marinette to quick but think about why stay with some one that doesn't love you back when there is some one who dose. They have the same interest as you and have sent you things that you end up cherishing with out even telling you it was from them, letting other people to take the credit for it.

I slipped into the garden though the back because the cameras out front and after I made sure that no one was around I released my form in the maze. There is a hiding hole a few yards near the entrants where I could hid the flash, I had went in there for most of the time when its time for patrol. As I was walking I found myself bumping into the last person I expected

"Dad" see stared at me with the same expression that he all ways has

"Adrien what are you doing its late."

"I needed to think"

"About what?" might as well tell him or he will never let me be

"A girl in my class."

He raises a brow " who may this be? Chloe perhaps?" god no

"No! Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng she is the one who won the contest not to long ago." I went around him

"So what about her."

"She is the who made this scarf and had let you take the credit." I kept on walking

"Adrien wait." I stopped, if he says anything bad about Marinette.

"You like her don't you."

"And if I do what will you do forbid me from seeing her too." Because there is no why in hell I'll let you do that. There was a long pause before he spoke I guess he was taken back by my little remark.

"No, and I'm sorry about what I said about your (sigh) friend I will lift my banned on him." I turned around to see him with a pained expression on his face; well that's a surprised. He walked up to me

"Now this Marinette isn't she the one that also made the cd case cover that has been doing well."

"Yes"

"Hmmm interesting." He picks up the end of my scarf inspecting it, what is he doing

"You may go." He lets go and I start to head inside

"Adrien I approve her, maybe she will turn into a bright investment."

I kept on walking; how dare he call her an investment and what was that with Nino is he acutely trying to make up for locking me up ever since mom disappeared. I need to keep my guard up around him all this feels like a trap.

* * *

The next morning I woke up early and texted Nino

Adrien- Hey Dude! I got something to ask you can you keep Chloe away so I could talk to Mari

And no I'm not asking her out yet just playing it cool for now

Nino- Totally Dude! No problem I'll get Ayla to help and thanks for waking me up.

I laughed as I placed my phone down and Plagg floated up to me

"So that's your what you had in mind." I laughed and petted his head

"Yeeep."

A butler came up with the small thing of cheese and a breakfast smoothie. I thanked him as I started to head out, as I ran passed Nathalie and she said

" You have a photo shoot after school today and fencing torment tonight."

"Alright you then." I didn't care I knew that the concert is in a weeks so I could sign off on that day.

* * *

While I sat in the car I started to get nervous so much happened yesterday and now I'm got to see Marinette today. She is going to be so adorable (sigh) I tucked into my scarf feeling the fabric wishing that it smelled like her.

Once the car stopped I got out and stretched to the sky as the car droved away.

"Hey Adrien", I looked over to see Nino running to me.

"Nino" we high fived and he pulled me in to a one arm hug

"Just to let you know Ayla said that if you hurt Mari she will end your modeling career."

"I would never and she didn't tell Marinette did she?"

"Dude she promised not to as long as you work fast." (Sigh) that's good

"Oh ya dude guess what my dad lifted his banned on you." With that Nino started to jump up shooting his fist up into the air.

"Sweet wait what did you do to convince him." With that I told him what happen last night at the garden.

"Wow that's weird."

"I know."

"Hey guys." We turned to see an every happy Ayla dragging an every adorable flustered Marinette holding the letter in her hand. Once they got up to us Ayla swung Marinette in front of herself and Marinette hide the letter behind her back looked up at me looking as beautiful like last night with that I felt my face burn. Ayla looked at us and winked

"How are you guys?" Nino put his arm around my neck

"We are good and how about you girls" Marinette nodded as Ayla answered for her

"We are great." After she said that I saw Chloe literally push Marinette and Ayla over to stand in front of me

"Adriekins, how are you today?" and before I could back away Nino and Ayla started dragging Chloe and Sabrina away, switched her with Marinette in the process giving her a wink and a thumbs up.

We stood there watching them go into the school with an every mad Chloe and when I turned back to her I saw her lift up the letter shakily.

"You for its I mean its for y-you."

I blushed (I was right this is so adorable) I smiled as I took the letter and read it my cheeks burning even more. She had decorated the envelope and the letter with beautiful decorations around the edges. My heart fluttered at her name at the bottom of the page, I looked to her and she was staring at the ground with her own cheeks burning. I knelt down and whispered as she straitened up

"The music is playing

The beats are blasting

We have our tickets

I'll be there to

Only party with you"

I kissed her cheek

"Thanks for the scarf I love it"

When I stood back up I saw that she was as red as Ladybugs suit (Damn she is so beautiful again!)

"H-how did y-you?"

I titled my head and showed her the end of her scarf "you sign all your designs."

After that the warning bell ranged

"Shall we?" I held out my hand to the shocked girl that took it slowly, the feeling of our skin was shocking as we headed in holding hand.

We went in passing our friends who where high- fiveing each other as Sabrina trying to calm down a steaming Chloe. I guess my Chat side came out but it was so **purr** fect maybe I'll invite her to the photo-shot later. Once we sat down at our proper sets i got a text from Nino

Nino- Dude what happen to "playing it cool"

Adrien- i tried but the moment was to **Purr** fect to pass up

This is the best day ever

* * *

Ok wow just wow this is my first Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir story and at this moment 16 have favorite, 21 have followed, and 447 have viewed. It's only been like 3 days. **3 days.**

Ok after getting that out of the way just to tell you I will only post hopefully once a week or once I get over 3000 words typed. Thank you for your love and reading this.

Till next time my Darlings, Bye~


	3. Light-Queen

Ch3

Soon after that class started, Nino had decided to try to get every piece of info he could as Ayla tried the same for Marinette though she just sat there blushing still trying to process the "little" event herself. Wow maybe I over did it with the kiss on the cheek but I guess we are even now Hehehe. I turned around after the lunch bell

" Hey Marinette I was…"I saw was Ayla dragging Marinette away before I could finish. "Ok no fair."

Nino laughed beside me "What did you expect she probably wanted her to return to normal before next class and to get the scoop on you two." He nudges me as I frowned at him then I start the laugh a bit

"Ok I guess I'll just text her then."

"Text her what?"

"I wanted to invite her to the photo-shoot I have and maybe hang out afterwards with her."

Nino smiled at me with a devilish grin, "Mhm."

"What?"

"So when dose **asking her out** come into play?"

I get up and start heading to the door, "When it feels right."

He started to follow me, "But you a kissed her."

"Cheek. I don't want to rush this though I hate having to wait." We had started down the stars and I all ready could feel the rage from Chloe as she stomped half up the stairs and we looked behind us to Sabrina standing there blocking our way out. She gets close to my face and hisses

"Adrien what the fuck, why her? She is a total nobody, a klutz, and she is not even pretty in the sleights."

I glare at her trying not to blow up at her "Chloe you have stepped over the line stop be for you do something you will regret,"

I grab Nino's arm dragging him past Chloe turning back around once we had gotten to the bottom of the stairs "your just a childhood friend and nothing more. She is every thing I need and want: kind, caring, modest, and likes me for me. " I started to walk away

"She just likes you for your money." I stop turning back to her ready to chew her out when I suddenly heard my fathers voice behind me.

"Miss Chloe Bourgeois how well do you know Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

I turned around to see my farther on the tablet screen held by Nathalie with Ayla being held back by Marinette, she looked like she was about to cry.

"G-Gabriel Agreste I um." She backs away slowly

"I have heard good things from all her classmates, teachers, and parents. I do believe that your actions are uncalled for, and I will tell your farther about this."

"But Mr. Agreste I…" he gave her one of his stare that could shut up anyone and Chloe run off. Nathalie turned to me and I leaned down to get close to the tablet

"So you remove the banned from my friend and then you defend Marinette in front of me. Are you trying to make up for something."?

He looked at me with a straight face "I Maybe." I smirked at the screen (I guess almost jumping off the roof off the Kids+ studio could make you rethink life, is it bad that I'm thankful of that had happening)

"Thanks Dad but why did you go around and asked everyone about the girl I like?"

He cocked an eyebrow at me "how less am I sub-post to determine if she is good enough for you." (+2 -1 Dad you just can't win, can you?)

"And she?" I asked copying his face

"Is acceptable." (+1 that's the way to go) "She has Good people and leadership skills also has good connections though her time management could use some work but she could still be a great asset" (-1)

I mumbled to myself "I guess you can't win them all," I smiled at him "Thanks Dad."

I backed away and headed to Marinette hugging her, she became flustered on contact. I giggled, "Don't worry I know your not like what Chloe said, your ten time better then she could ever be." I heard her squeak at that, I pulled away to smile at her when Nathalie walk past my dad nonchalantly said to us

"By the way Adrien I had invited her to the Photo- shoot you have after school today." Nathalie kept on walking all I could was stare at her back feeling as like he was probably grinning on the inside at what he did (Did he just steal my thunder? He fucking did) I looked down and mumbled"-1" when I looked up I saw a small-confused frown on her face and quickly explained myself putting my hands up in defense "I wanted to invite you but he did it before I could and I was counting his score."

She looked at me with a small grin and then chuckled a little bit "so stealing your thunder is bad."

I rubbed my necked and blushed "only when it comes to you"

"Well that's en-lighting" she quickly covered her mouth at the pun as I blushed deeply and then started to laugh

"I knew you are beautiful but pun-iful too, that just made my day even better." I watched her try to be flustered and laugh at the same time (so cute).

Then my luck may have it we heard a scream and then saw Chloe come flying out in a long strapless high low dress: the skirt tail was two magenta bolts of lighting there is a heart shape hole on her stomach and the sweet heart neck cut was lined with two huge white bolts. Her gloves and boot had Bolts lining the rim her skin was a light pink and her sunglasses where pure black.

"I am Light-Queen, and no one will steal my thunder every again."

I grabbed Marinette and started running as Nino grabbed Ayla who was recording (you just cant let go can you Chloe) "Well this is ironic"

"This is no time for puns." (That sounded very Ladybug-ish)

"Sorry." We all were suddenly lifted as Gorilla picked us up as if we where nothing and throwing us in to the back of the car while Nathalie took shotgun. The car took off as Light-Queen chased after us; we looked through the back window

"Adrien! You will adore me!" I soaked back in to the seat

"You finally told her didn't you."

I looked down sighing "I had to she crossed the line I couldn't handle it any more." I looked over at Marinette she looked as she was worried yet not scared but serious. Ladybug popped into my mind they are so much alike.

"we need to get her off our tail she but how?" she mumbled I looked back to Chloe ( I need to get away to turn to Chat and once we get to the mansion we will be locked in crap what do I do)

Chloe lifted her hand and pointed to us and a bolt shoot out hitting the car causing it to spin and hit a post. We I gathered my baring I looked to see: Gorilla was just coming to, Nathalie was out cold but alive, Nino was holding Ayla both out, and Marinette was holding on to me and hold a hand to her head onto of a small cut. It was bleeding She was Bleeding we got to get out of here. I turned to Marinette

"We have to get out of here she is after only us and possibly my dad. Can you walk?"

"I believe so."

We made our way out of the car and before we could start running we where stormed by a group of people with heart shaped burn marks. Chloe stood in front of us with a creep syndical grin and voice dripped with sweet poisoned tone

"Adrien come to me I got to tell you something a bit shocking." Her hands sparked and I cringed putting my arm in front of Marinette instinctively. Chloe frowned

"Adrien your supposed to love Me not her now just let me get rid of this little pest and we could live together forever." I backed away from her (I knew she was possessive but I never though it would be like this)

Marinette suddenly jerked me around as she run pulling me along heading to her family's bakery but headed right when we got there. She suddenly pulled me into an ally way ducking behind a dumpster, after they passed we got up and headed into the bakery.

"Marinette how did you?" I whispered

"She hates trash." (that makes sense ) I looked down to our hands still holding each other. We blushed and suddenly let go

"we better worn your parents about the akuma."

"yea um they might be in the back but we should close the front so no one comes in"

I nodded in agreement; after we flipped the sign and pulled the shutters down we headed to the back meeting her parents.

"Ahh Marinette I didn't know you where bring a friend over?" he said in a friendly tone

"Papa its hard to explain but Chloe turned into an Akuma and is after Adrien and me."

"Ahh Marinette your bleeding!" her mother ran up to her and sat her down to doctor her wound.

"yea I know but we have to lock up the house it wont take her to long to realize our little trick."

"We'll take care of it Sweet Heart don't worry." He placed a hand on my shoulder and Marinette smiled nervously at me.

* * *

We where on the second floor locking all the windows and blinds, (I got to say she lives in a very homey home hehe) all that where left are the ones up stairs in Marinette's room.

"Hey I'm going to head up to finish the rest." I started to head up

"Alright but don't look around Marinette's room to much."

I blushed and stammered, "I won't sir I promise." He laughed and continued the work.

I opened the hatch carefully and when the cost was clear I entered fully. Plagg flew out of my pocket

"So this is her room maybe she has so camembert somewhere." I rolled my eyes and started locking up, when I peeked out side I saw people every where in a zombie like state. Suddenly my phone started ringing, I rush over to the corner of the room before answering. It was my father and I could hear loud bangs on his end

"Where are you Adrien?"

"The car crashed and we need to hide. Dad she is able to control people by shocking them sorry, I can't take a risk, lock up the house and don't let in anyone who has a heart shaped burn"

"Adrien."

"Yes"

"Stay safe I… I can't lose you too."

"I will and the same for you."

After I hanged up I turned to see Marinette at the hatch and she waved.

* * *

We had went to sit on her bed and have been sleight for a few minutes

"I hope they are ok." She held her knees closer and I placed my arm on her shoulder

"I hope so too. I feel so bad for leaving them there but maybe they did get away." She places her head on my chest, I guess that with everything going on she is ok with being close to me, "I wonder if ladybug has shown up yet" I felt her stiffen up "are you ok?" I need to get away to protect you.

"Its nothing." What is she hiding?

"Marinette."

Crash! Loud sound came from down stairs, when Marinette was about to scream out for her parents I covered her mouth with my hand and held her back.

"WHERE IS THAT LITTLE TRAMP?!"

"Why would we ever tell you and don't you dare call our Daughter that!" we heard Tom yell out.

I crept over to the door locking it and looked around (what can we use on her and where the hell is ladybug did she already get zapped Damn it) I saw Marinette walk over to her fabrics.

I whispered "I don't think this is anytime to design, Mari." She pulled out a huge roll of ladybug spotted spandex.

"Who said I was designing?" then it clicked Chloe's power are electrical that means that the rubber would prevent her from using her powers.

"You're a genius." She blushed then got stared (I love her no doubting it)

* * *

Once she was able to make 1 Chloe sized bag with strings all along the back so we could tighten it up like a straitjacket or corset and pulled out a copy of a Chat Noir and Ladybug suit they where trying to break through the door.

"Marinette anytime now."

She handed me the Chat suit after she had hers on, she had gotten dressed in her closet and told me to do the same, and she was some how able to hold down the door while I did so it she even gave me her spare lime green pouch that has a strong leather stripe I was able to tighten around my hip to use which is where Plagg and my phone are. (This just seems to convent you know)

"So what's the plan and why do you have these suit just laying around?"

"First we will trap Chloe is bag as we escape down the fire escape and second Ayla is having a contest were some one could win these suit coming up." Then why do you look so much like her?

We had set up the trap having it so that she would fly straight into the bag, once she is in we tighten it up and zip it for good measure

As we stood there Marinette said "Ready?" I nodded "Go"

I unlocked the hatch and Chloe slammed her way up just as we planed going into the bag. I quickly shut the hatch after her and pulled on the strings till she looked like a worm; with her head out I tied a piece of fabric around her eyes and mouth. I took the sunglasses as we headed out

"I'm guess the akuma is in those?" she asked as we quickly gotten out to her roof.

"Yea, I just though it would make it easier on them later."

"Good call."

We made it down the ladder and landed in the alley way be hind her home then we ran.

"Where should we go?" I asked as we matched speeds (this feels to much like how it is around My Lady)

"I don't know it need to be some where abandoned and a lot of places to hid, eyp!"

We where pulled into the school and meet a group of our peer including Nino, Ayla, Gorilla, and Nathalie

"Marinette, Adrien you two are." Ayla gasped

"Sorry but no we had to use the prizes for your contest." Marinette apologized

Nino jumped in "why?"

Then it was my turn "Chloe's powers don't like rubber and well spandex."

They grinned and then Ayla notice the glasses in my hand

"It that?"

We nodded "just holding on to it till they get here."

I went over to my two sitters sitting on a bench (they hadn't noticed me yet) and I stood in front of them looking away "sorry to leave you there but she was after Marinette and me. And I didn't wont you to get hurt even worst because of me."

Then suddenly I felt them hugging me and Nathalie said

"Its alright your father told us we are just happy your safe now." I smiled

* * *

"She is coming!" Alex yelled then everyone started to hiding while Marinette and me where dragged to the boiler room by Ayla and Nino.

"Stay here dudes and we will make sure she doesn't find you two, ok."

We fist bumped "Thanks guys"

They went to go hide somewhere else I looked around and saw the closets pulling Marinette with me

"Hide in here we don't know if they will look down here."

"Alright but what about you?"

"I um I will hide somewhere else don't worry and oh can you hold these?"

I handled her the glasses "just in case she dose come I'll lead her away."

"No you can't I..." I placed a finger on her lips (her soft lips) "Let me do this for you, you already done so much for me you don't even know." I placed a hand on her cheek and we stayed like that for a seemed like hours till we heard a commotion outside then I closed the door.

* * *

I had done what anyone would do is a situation like this; I went and changed to my actual suit. I came out of the locker that was on the far side I was hiding in and went to the closet Marinette was in.

"Don't worry princess your knight is here to. …Save you. Marinette where are you?"

"Sorry to burs your bubble but I got your princess out of here to a safer place" I turn to see Ladybug standing there with a cheeky grin

"ohh thank god you're here I thought you might have been brainwashed."

"Just been a tough spot, couldn't get away from people today." (wait the glasses the akuma)

"Ladybug what about the akuma I um heard some people talk about the glasses being them and that the two hiding down here had them."

She waved them in front of me "she gave them to me already and I just came back to get the guy still down here."

"I already got him out I guess we just missed other, where did you take Marinette by the way?"

She giggled at me "yep I guess and I took her to the catacombs that are near hear what about you?"

I stood there and all I could think of was Marinette walking around scared out of her mind. Time had stopped

"Hey earth to Chat! Hey!"

I snapped out of it "oh yea he is there too hehe." (I need to get down there) when I looked to Ladybug she seemed surprised.

"So how about we take care of this Akuma?"

"Thought you would never asked."

* * *

Sorry for this late minute changes and grammar stuffs, if something doesn't look ok tell me alright.

Welp that's all for now till next time my Darlings, Bye~


	4. So Close

We had exited the boiler room and meet Light-Queen in the main area releasing the akuma before she could do anything

"Pound it."

Chloe sat there still dizzy from the transformation and was pulling out her compact mirror

"What happen," she screams, "What happen to my hair."

We walked up to her both of us are no longer smiling and Ladybug took her mirror away "You went nuts… again." closing its at the end adding empathies to it

"Yea by what Marinette, Adrien, and well everyone here you lost it when you found out Adrien really like Marinette." I added crossing my arms, and in the corner of my eye I saw that Ladybug with a faint blush.

"He is suppose to like me, we have know ever sense we where kids," she stood up stomping her feet in her tantrum, "She is just some kid from a half baked bakery, a half blood pieces of trash, yea maybe she is talented and is loved by everyone, but I'm the Mayor's Daughter. I am the picture of perfection just like Adrien; we are born for each other!" During this I was getting furious, once I started to clench my teeth and ball up my fist Ladybug placed a hand and my shoulder holding me back I looked over to her and whispered "I can't take this, I need to get out of here before I…"

"Slap!" We looked back to see Nathalie standing there with Gorilla behind her and Chloe holding her red fleshly slapped cheek looking as if she was shoot. Nathalie face was pure anger "… snap."

"I have watch over Adrien ever since his mother despaired, raising him almost as he was my own, and helping him and his father though it all." Gorilla places a hand on her shoulder, she pushes it off, "No, she almost got Adrien killed!"

Ladybug walked up to her "Nathalie when someone is akumatize they can't control themselves."

"That's not the point, I have looked into all of this and almost every one has turned in her class because of her, I will not stand by and let her endanger Adrien any more.. Ivan, Stone Heart, she made him turn back by calling him a monster. Alix, Timebreaker, she broke that girl's family heirloom that she just received from her father and didn't take responsibility. Ayla, Lady Wi-Fi, she made a big deal that about her looking in her locker and had her suspended. Nathanaël, The Evillustrator, she was only half at fault though she had told every one in their class that he had a crush on Marinette. Agent Roger, Rogercop, she had her father fire him because she lost her bracelet. Kim, Heartbreaker, she rejected and humiliated him on the Internet. Mylène, Horrificator, she made fun of that poor girl's stage fright. Wang Cheng, Kung Food, she ruin his soup just because she didn't won't him to win, humiliate him and Marinette on national television. Sabrina, Vanisher, **her own best friend** just because she embraced her when she tried to pretend to be you in an interview and told her to disappear. Juleka, Reflekta, she had Sabrina lock her in the bathroom so she could stand next to Adrien. Rose, Princess Fragrance, she broke her heart when she made fun of her and ripped her letter for Prince Ali apart in front of her. Every time she never apologized or was punished"

"Is that true Chloe?" her father stood there and by what I guess saw the whole thing.

"Daddy! I um!" she stammered he walks up to her and dragged her by the hand

"We are going home now."

They where gone with out an other word, everyone started to talk and surround Ladybug and I asking us like where were we and other random stuff. Ayla yelled out

"Hey where are Marinette and Adrien?"

My eyes shrunk, how did I forget about Marinette. Ladybug laughed nervously

"Their safe don't worry they are just in one of our hiding places."

"Yes! T-they are totally safe. Now if you mind I have some prier engagement to get back to." (Marinette! I'm coming) I quickly ran away heading to the Catacombs

"Same here good bye." Ladybug said before leaving as well.

~^owo^~

(He is now searching in the catacombs as Adrien)

"Damn it Ladybug why did you have to choose the most creepy place in Pairs to hide Marinette. I mean you could of taken her to the Notre Dame, Louvre Museum, Eiffel Tower, or even her house. She is so getting an ear full at patrol tonight."

I had snick in the entrants closest to the school, and now I was running down the long hallway that made my skin crawl. I hate this place, Marinette where the fucking hell are you. I run into a large opening and head up some stairs that where hidden in a coelom that lead up into an abandoned church. As I walk up in to the old church's main room that has a high ceiling with old paintings with angels and old stories that seemed to be as old as the city it self. The golden sunlight of the setting shown through the old painted glass of an Angel with their arms open to you as if she wanted to hug you and say welcome. One I got into view of the alter I saw her, she was starting up at the paintings above, the dusty air around her made it seem like she was surrounded by dancing stars that were dull to her glow, her hair looked like the night sky with a small glow of the moon that was her skin, her eyes shimmered like magical pools of light blue water that has no bottom, and her parted lips resembled soft cherry blossom pedals with dewdrops still on them. She looked like an Angel that fell from the heaven that is longing to return back there, simply breath taking.

"Wow, its hard to believe that Ladybug has been around for that long along with the other Miraculous."

"Ha ha ha yep we have always been their to protect against the forces of evil." I hid away as soon as I heard an other person speak hiding in the stairwell peeking around the corner to seeing a small red kwami float over to her. My eyes shot open, wait that's Ladybugs so that means that. I look at Marinette's earrings and covering my mouth before I let out a gasp.

Marinette laughed "I know Tiki now come on we have to go find Adrien before everyone starts looking for us."

Plagg came out of his pouch floating to see it then he face-paws "She was never the best with hiding, (sigh) Hey Adrien do you have any Camembert."

I pulled him back shhing him before she turns around; Marinette is Ladybug, Marinette is fucking Ladybug. I just… How the… Ok calm down Adrien play it cool she is looking for you got to do something. I was pacing around in the stairwell when I accidently tripped on my own feet going forward, I closed my eyes ready to feel the very painful face-plant but it never came. Instead I felt something soft and warm with a hint of cinnamon and vanilla, I propped my self up a bit and l opened my eyes to see her crystal blue eyes that made time had stop.

"A-Adrien!" She voice almost stopped my heart (I must have been the biggest idiot in the world)

"Marinette," I took in everything, we are on the ground being in the position we have been in 2 other times before one as civilians and heroes, she was a intoxicating mixture of shocked, surprised, flustered, and a hint of scared. We where inches apart and something made me want to kiss her, but I held back (remember nice and slow). We stayed like that for what seemed to be like hours and I couldn't take the silences and the tension anymore, "So they brought you here to?"

"Yea, I got out a little while ago. Ladybug came by and told me Chat Noir had brought you to the Catacombs too Hehehe oh yea and she asked if we don't tell anyone where we were something about secret hiding place and if I could go find you she had something come up." (Yea finding me, how is she able to lie so easily. I guess I have gotten better at it to since I became Chat.)

"Um Adrien."

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Yes My-arinette." (Crap I all most said my lady)

"C-Can you get off?" I jump up feeling the blush burn my face

"Oh I um I'm sorry" I reached down and helped her up but then she fell forward onto my chest, I bet she could feel my heart beat out of my chest as she had her hand on my chest.

"T-Thank you." She said staring at up at me

I looked down to her eyes again and I felt it again pulling me down to her. I placed a hand on her cheek feeling the heat of her blush. The light shinning though the window still made her glow more beautiful then the moon in the gemmed sky. Her sent pulled me closer, her eyes shimmered reminding me of all others night we spent protecting the city with the that spark of life that I saw that day we first meet, that hidden confidents that came with her mask. She was Marinette, the girl that was the first to treat me like a normal person and the girl at I fell for when I saw her true self, not Ladybug but Marinette's confidents and passion for the city and the people with in it, her kindness in her heart when she help them ever after the fight, and sweetness in her voice when everything goes right. I love her and nothing will change that.

"Marinette," I bend over and hug her never wanting to let go, "

Your hair is jet black,

Your eyes as blue as the heavens,

I want to know who you are behind your mysterious mask,

I see you every day and I would like you to give me a sign,

I shall love you 'til the end of my days,

Will you be my Valentine?

…. And go on a date with me?"

I pulled back giving a Chat cheeky grin as I saw her blush deepen as she nodded slowly. I pick her up twirling around I could not hold back my excitement anymore My Lady has been behind me all this time and is the most perfect girl in the world, best day ever.

*Yes, that idea did come from a comic I saw and though it was the most adorable thing ever and is what I think he would do if he did found out, continuing on*

I stopped once we ended up in the middle of the room; I set her down and grabbed her hands she on the other hand was still trying to process what happen.

"We should probably get back before they sent the whole police force after us, ready Marinette?"

She gave a warm smile as our eyes met "Yes."

~^owo^~

We walked out of the church, at this time the sun was almost completely gone and the streetlights where on, we started walking to the school and we where maybe a good hour walk from here. The silence between us felt a bit awkward but the fact that we where still holding hands I couldn't be happier , After a 10- 20 minutes I decided to play around I am dress like Chat why don't I act the part.

"So Marinette we make a pretty good team almost like Ladybug and Chat Noir."

She jumped a bit when I mentioned her hero persona "W-What do you mean?" her face almost looked liked she was wearing her mask.

"Well you did came up with that plain that worked pretty well and look at us. We look almost exactly like them minus the mask and weapons, good job on this costume by the way it feels great."(Not battle strong but comfy like how my suit really is)

With that she turned away "Not really, she still was able to get out of it some how."

I grabbed her face in my hand and made her look at me "Stop being so modest it gave us enough time to get away and get her Akuma item, you did a perfect."

She smiled and placed her hands on top of mine pull them down and holding them, "You did great to I would never of been able to make it in time if you didn't hold her back and be able to secure her in the bag by myself."

I stepped closer to her so we where about a inch apart "So My Lady shall I say we make the Purr-fect team."

She giggled and closed the gap a bit more "You may and may I say that you have the same cheesy taste in jokes as Chat, Kitty Cat." (Ohh she is letting Ladybug come out to play too)

I placed my hands on the mid of her back closing the gape between us as our noses touched, "Is that a complement?"

"Maybe."

We started to pull into a kiss but as our lips brushed each other's we suddenly saw a huge flash of light, we backed away curing and rubbing our eyes. When we where able to see again we saw our two best friends snickering, Ayla was recording a video and Nino was (the one who took the picture) was holding his shoulder laughing out a quiet "Sorry I forgot about the flash," (I guess Ayla already took care of that for me, but not hard enough). He turned to me and laughed out

"Dude that is still not playing it cool."

I felt my face burn hotter again "How long where you two there?"

Ayla turned her phone around and played a video that looked liked it was shot behind the bench that was beside me, the video me said "So Marinette we make a pretty good team..." then she stopped it giving the biggest grin, "Long enough and thanks for not taking forever I would of told her if you didn't make a move by Friday."

Marinette squeaked as she turned back to an adorable mess, I sighed (so close).

~^owo^~

(40 minutes later)

As we walked Ayla was inspecting the costumes and kept asking us where we were along with what happen when we where alone. Lets just say we could be mistaken for wearing a red mask during the whole walk to Marinette's placed. When we walked in Marinette and me where attacked with bear hugs and worried but relief smiles

"Thank god you two are ok, how did you escape… and why are you two dressed like that?" Sabine asked while coking an eyebrow as Tom still hugged us.

Marinette turns her head to her "We well wanted to be safe and so since her power where electrical base we thought this would be the best you know rubber/ spandex protect against electricy. Hehehe"

They both looked back and forth from us to each other in a little awkward moment of silence till they shrugged and laughed it off.

Tom patted my back as he laughed "Well its better to be safe then sorry, and thanks for watching over our daughter."

I felt me face burn a bit as I nervously laughed, "No problem but she is the one who came up with it," I look over to her in the corner of my eye, "you have one Miraculous daughter sir." I see her intently go red on that comment (she is perfect).

Her mom pates her on her the shoulder "You guys go up and we will call your parents and let them know you're here. Ayla you could sleep over if you guys want?"

We stared to go up as Ayla called back "Thanks Ms. Dupain-Cheng."

 **Hello my Darlings well I am really late this time aren't I, well my deepest apologies for that.**

 **I was having problems with how this chapter should go and I have never been in an intimate moment. Its been over a year since my first relationship crashed and burned before it could even could get started, never kissed, so all I know is from stories, friends, and movies/ shows. It is my senor year so I am being hit up with homework, test, and preparation for the up coming play as well, Beowulf.**

 **That enough of reality but I do think I should tell you of what I think of the show that plays a major part in this.**

 **I do not believe Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth because of so much stuff like bone structure, timing, and well why would he put his own son in danger .Most of the akuma we have seen have been from his son's class and from what I saw from the origin episode I believe he would never do what Hawkmoth has done. He is just a over perceptive farther because of the disappears of his wife so he fears that he might lost him too.**

 **I do also belive that Nathalie has a half business and half mother like relationship with Adrien, and that she would become protective of him and think of what's best for him like in the origin episode.**

 **Go to MeliZbeauty's YouTube channel to see what I mean (I am a fan of her)**

 **Till next time my Darlings, Bye~**


	5. Secrets are Overrated

ch5 Secrets are Overrated  
(They are now in the living area)  
We were just about to go up the ladder to go to her room when Marinette suddenly stopped then ran in front of us to blocked our way.  
"J-Just give me 5 minutes." And she runs up shutting the hatch on us  
Ayla turns to Nino and me giggling, "Girls need their privacy," I blushed in realization of what she meant, she giggled as she continued, "Hehehe I'm going to go help her. "  
I sighed and went over to the couch in the living room pulling out my phone seeing MANY messages from Nathalie and my father. I replied "I'm ok sorry for the long wait but I'm safe at Marinette's house with her, her parents, Ayla, and Nino." Within a Minute I got an apply from Nathalie "We will send a car in a hour or so reporters have caught wind of your fathers actives and he is taking care of them. If they are not gone by then you have permission to stay at a friend's. The driver will take you to your tournament that is still going on in a hour and a half there will be guards to keep the reporters out but keep it low they may come for you and Miss. Dupain-Cheng. Stay safe Adrien." I sent a quick "thank you and I will" before putting it on the table so Plagg could have more room in the pouch. I laid my head back and relaxed (today was one hell of a day), but when I opened my eyes I saw Nino's.  
"Dude tell me everything right now."  
I jumped almost hitting our heads together, falling back onto the rest of the couch "About what?" (did he see Plagg when I got my phone out)  
"You and Mari seriously dude you two almost kissed. This morning she could barely speak to you and now you two are all lovey dovey. What happened?" Nino took a set next to me staring at me just like how Ayla dose when she hears Ladybug (great now there are two investigators I have to watch out for)  
I sat up rubbing my neck sighing "To make a long story short I when I found her I tripped on top of her and then asked her out on a date."  
Nino broke out laughing "Dude I knew you were going to trip up on your plain but I didn't think you would literally, that is priceless."  
I hunched over cupping my face in my hands "You didn't see her Nino, she was beautiful the way the light had hit her face, her eyes oh, and her smell." I lay back immersed in the memory with a light blush on my cheeks.  
"Looks like someone has finally realized their true feeling for a certain raven haired girl."  
I jolted up at the sound of Ayla's voice seeing her with another big grin "You owe me 20 bucks Nino." She said in a singsong voice  
"Jokes on you Ayla, he only asked for a date not to be his girlfriend. So that means you owe me 20."  
I sat there in shock as they made the exchange (they were betting on us) I looked to my best friend as he counted his prize money, "How could you? You're my Best Friend!"  
He shrugged "Hey when you're dating things don't come cheap. This is going to be used on her anyway I just get to chose how and when."  
If my jaw could fall any more it would "Your Dating Ayla, why didn't you tell me?"  
Ayla jumped in rapping her arms around my Best Friends neck "Because we were waiting till this Friday or till you guys finally get the hints we left you before telling you. Now come on and change back into your normal closes, I want to get the full scoop before her parent start bring up sweets and try to find out themself."  
I felt a little hurt from that how could they keep that from us, and what hints?  
~^owo^~  
We then gotten up to Marinette's room I saw that she had changed her desktop picture to a black cat with a ladybug on it's nose and on the wall next to her computer it looked like someone quickly pined up pictures of her designs with some pieces of fabric covering the whole wall. Oh yeah she had pictures of me up yesterday when I visited as Chat but Adrien isn't suppose to know that oh well. I walked over to the designs (they're really good no wonder she wished to be a designer she has talent.)  
"Yo Adrian would you mind getting changed and stop snooping around Mari's room" Nino called out as Ayla giggled. I turned around immediately blushing deeply to see that they had set up what I think where all of Marinette's pillows and blankets (hey is that a giant cat pillow) in a hollow circle the both of them taking spots right next to each other and now were busy sending the pictures and video to each other (I hope only to themselves but I would like them, too).  
"Ayla I thought you were going to just help me do last minute cleaning not this. A-Adrien um hi." I looked over to see Marinette who had just stepped out of her closet and was now all flustered. She was no longer in the Ladybug suit just in her what I could guess where her comfy close; a pair of pink loss fabric pants with small white ladybug print and a white shirt with a light pink spots and a black rim. I felt my face burn even more if that's possible.  
"Hey Marinette you look cute." I covered my mouth once what I said registered (crap I can't think around her)  
Her face went red again as she tried to mumble out a thank you. Ayla laughed and pointed to the closet "I believe your stuff is in there."  
I awkwardly walked by Marinette as I headed in, once I closed the door I leaned against it sighing. Plagg flow out stretching as he laughed out "What is your next move Romeo? Tell her what you love most about her."  
I started getting dressed facing away from him towards the door still blushing "Not now Plagg and be Quiet they might hear you."  
He pouted, "Then give me some camembert"  
"I will once we get home."  
He flew in front of me drooling "How about Cheese Bread?"  
"Plagg…"  
"Thud" I suddenly saw the red kwami drop a cheese bread roll on his head and fly onto my shoulder. I stopped what I was doing and stared at her, was she mad at me is she going to tell me to stay away or is she going to erase my memory she is a fairy I don't know what they can and can't do. She smiled "I'm sorry for him."  
"So you saw us?"  
"Yep."  
"Are you mad?"  
"Nope"  
"Why?"  
"Because now I came be closer to Plagg." She giggled then tackled Plagg while he was only halfway done with his roll. I stared down at the odd pair and smiled  
"So you always knew?"  
"We both did but we aren't allowed to tell because we are suppose to let them find out on their own."  
Plagg flew away from her huffing out "Well it's a stupid rule do you know how many time I had to listen to he gush on and on about how much he loves Ladybug. Then had to watch as he found out Marinette loves him and then he decides to go out with Marinette because some junk about she caring about him as a person not an idol. (sigh) I wanted to scream ever scenes the beginning Tiki, The Beginning!" he pouted as Tiki petted his head as he groaned "Secrets Are Overrated!"  
I laughed nervously (was I that bad) Then Nino yelled out " Yo Adrien, you ok in there?"  
"Um yea just thinking be out in a second" I sighed and finished up leaving the kwami in their little reunion. I sat down next to Marinette who was staring at her phone blushing, when I looked over her shoulder I saw that they had sent the both of us the picture and video (Thank You). She noticed me and I backed away blushing, we sat there in slights for a while till our best friends suddenly jumped us with I could only compare it to where fangirl screams and questions, they also said something about OTP whatever that is. "Hey please calm down guys."  
"Then tell us," Ayla wines as she lies dramatically on Marinette's lap, "we are just dying to know." She clapped her hands together and gave her the biggest puppy pout I ever saw. When I glanced at Marinette she looked up to me with a face that completely said 'please help me, pretty please' and I sighed nodding in agreement. (well this is going to be fun)  
"Fine we will tell you."  
She jumped giggling, "Alright now start at the very beginning," she pulled out her phone facing it to us ", around the time you two run off when the car crashed."  
~^owo^~  
We told them everything, well almost everything. We left the catacombs, just said we were in some old building, and I left out the hole finding her while Tikki was out in the open. I looked over to the clock and it was 4:00 pm it was hard to believe that all this happened within 4 hours, I stood up stretching * totally guessing what their lunch time*  
"The my ride will be here soon. Hey do you guys want to come to my fencing tournament tonight?"  
Nino through a fist in the air "Totally Man, we will be the ones cheering the louds. Marinette do you have that poster."  
She nodded "yea give me a minute."  
She gets up to find the poster, they have always made it a point to go to all my meets that they could ever since I told them that I had no one to watch me. Marinette always brought sweets and that poster: it was a fabric banner like the one Kim and Alex had for their race the base color was white with a huge blue paled star, in the middle was main that cute cartoon form she uses surrounded by a fencing sword on the left and helmet on the right, in big lime green cut out bubble letters lined with black (how ironic) that said "Go! Adrien! Go!" (I love that sign). Ayla would record as they cheered, there had been a few time they almost got out of hand when some of our other classmates joined them but it was nice to see them there for me, even if I fail they cheer me on. I would never give them up, never in a million years.

~^owo^~  
We head down to the living room so Marinette could tell her Parents and so I could get my phone that I left. We met them as they were about to bring up some treats, chocolate chip cookies and mini cheesecakes, (talk about déjà vu) Marinette snatched a cookie and kissed her dad on his cheek. "Thank you Papa." And she goes over to her mother giving her a hug, during this me and Nino watched as Ayla got my phone from the table and returned it to me. I thanked her and check for any messages and I saw one from a few minutes ago  
Nathalie~ Gorilla be there soon and will have a bag for you when he comes to pick you up. There are reporters still hanging around wait to question you and we are not going to risk you getting more stress then you already are. Get some rest you have a few events happening tomorrow afternoon.  
Adrien~ Alright thank you and see you tomorrow  
Nathalie~ Good luck Adrien  
I put it away turning back to my friends  
Marinette asked "is it alright if we go to Adrien's match tonight?"  
They started to beam when they glanced at each other and her father laughed as he answered " of course and how about we come with, and we will bring plenty of treats for you all?"  
They all stood together staring at me smiling and inside I felt my heart being tugged. I nodded slowly " That would be great, thank you." I felt tears start to prick my eyes, I know no matter what happens I will always have them by my side. 

~^owo^~

(their in the limo after the meet and it's 10:00 at night. Mari's parents are in their own car)

Alya was sleeping on Nino's shoulder as his music played softly to their ear from his earbuds, the two of them fell asleep as soon as they sat down. I sighed as I looked back down to Marinette as she sketch with her one free hand, the other was being held in my hand. So much had happen today with finding out Marinette was my lady along, running from Chloe, and after beating her, I don't think any one expected any of that to happen. I started focusing on Mari, I noticed small scars on her finger scattered like the faint freckles on her cheeks but somehow they were still soft almost like silk and holding it felt the same as Ladybug's hand. I really do feel stupid on how I didn't see it before, their smile, their laugh, their eyes, their courage and just them as a whole was the same.

As I was reminiscing about the day I had squeezed her hand that snapped her out of her zone,she turned to me with big beautiful bluebell eyes,"Adrien whats wrong?" I turned to her and gave my signature grin," It's today, so much happened in so little time it's feels so serial." she laughed and sighed putting her head on my shoulder "yeah, it was wasn't it." I kissed the back of her hand and layed my head on hers as we started to fall asleep, I mumbled " It sure was, Princess."

Hello my darling sorry for umm being gone for ( checks last update) more then a year. Alot of bad stuff happened and I lost my drive for a long time but I'm taking it back or well I'm trying. Thanks you guys for being so great and staying with me, I try to stick with some kind of routeing once my act is together. I love you all and have a good night my Darlings


End file.
